regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fists and Jay, The Mystery of the Missing Audrey
This is one of my fanons. This one is about Mordecai and Rigby using their alter egos Fists and Jay to find Audrey who been missing for the pass few days. Pops House, 11:25 AM It was just a normal “regular” day at the park and 23 year old Mordecai and Rigby were in the living room playing some video games. Then their hothead boss Benson, was on the phone. Benson -“…Ok, thank you.” Mordecai - “Is their something wrong Benson?” Benson - “No.” Rigby - “Come on Benson tell us." ” Benson - “No Rigby.” Mordecai and Rigby - “Come on tell us Benson! Come on! Come on!” They kept on asking him until he was starting to get annoyed. Benson - “ALRIGHT! I’m worry about Audrey.” Rigby - “The girl you like?” Mordecai punch him in his arm like usual. Rigby started to moan in pain. Benson - “First of all, we are just friends. Second all; I worried about her, I haven’t seen her in days.” Mordecai - “Person missing?” Rigby - “You know what I’m thinking?” Mordecai - “Yep. This look like a job for….” Both of them - “Fists and Jay!” Then they imaged those shooting bad guys and stuff (A/N: Something like in American Dad when Steve and Roger play as Wheels and the Legman) they also beat boxing and humming their theme music. (The imagination ends). Benson (confused face) - “What?” Rigby - “You know Fists and Jay. I’m Fists, and Mordecai is Jay.” Benson - “Really? Jay?” Mordecai - “Well, it was either that or Blue and I didn’t really like that name. Rigby - “Anyway, we been looking for a crime and it looks like that crime found us.” Mordecai - “Hmph Hmph.” Benson - “Whatever just let me know if you see her?” Then he left and Mordecai and Rigby went upstairs to their room. Rigby put on his Fists clothes (A/N: Like in the episode “Ello Gov’nor”) and Mordecai put on a tuxedo. Soon they drive to Audrey house in their super cool spy car (Which is a really a cart). Fists - “They say this city is pretty tough.” Jay - “But were tougher.” Soon they made it to Benson’s apartment. Audrey Apartment, 11: 45 AM They ran upstairs and open Audrey door. Fists - “Freeze!” They both took out their guns, (they are really their paintball guns) They look around and saw it was dark and quiet. Mordecai - “That’s weird, why would she leave the door unlocked?” Rigby - “Maybe it WAS locking until somebody broke in. Then he got an idea and told him: Rigby - Ok Jay, you go look in the room, I’ll look here in the living room.” Mordecai - Right!” Soon he ran to the living room. Rigby look around and said: Rigby - “Who ever is out their, just show yourself and meet my fists!” Mordecai - “Fists!” Rigby heard him and ran to the bedroom.” Rigby - “What is it Jay?” Mordecai - “I found something under her bed.” He took it out and there were lollipop sticks and a half eaten butterscotch ripple. Rigby pick up the lollipop and said: Rigby - “There is only person we know that have these kinds of lollipops.” Both - “Pops!” They left the apartment and ran to the super cool spy car to suspect number 1. Chapter 2 Driving to Our Office (The House) 12:30 Mordecai and Rigby were driving back to the house to check on Pops to see if he knows anything about Pops. While driving, Jay was thinking in his mind. Mordecai’s Mind - “We are going to our first suspect. We could have gone earlier, but Fists and I where hungry and went to Cheezer’s for lunch. Anyway, we are going to our first suspect was Pops the Naïve Lolli Guy. He may be a cool and nice guy and all, but maybe he’s secretly a bad guy. The Suspect Room (Poker Room) 12:48 Rigby’s Mind - We have brought Pops to our suspect room (which is really the poker room) and need to know if he knows anything about what happen to Audrey. We wonder if we can get any answer from this naïve Lolli guy Rigby - “Alright Pops, we want answer and we want them now!” Pops - “Question about what?” Mordecai - “We were at Audrey’s apartment and found these! (Held up a bag of the lollipop stick and the half eaten ones) we want answers sucker and we want them right now!” He slaps Pops and he was starting to get scared. Then Rigby said: Rigby - What are you doing?” Mordecai - “Playing bad cop.” Rigby - “No way I’m, playing bad cop!” Mordecai - “No way, I’m badder than you dude.” Rigby - “Yeah right.” Mordecai - “Ok then show how bad you can be playing bad cops.” Rigby - “Fine! He goes to Pops and slaps him weakly. Pops was a little scared. Rigby - “We want answer big head! Do you know anything about what happen to Audrey?” Pops - “I don’t know…” He slaps him weakly again. Then Mordecai goes and slap Pops harder and now Pops was getting more scared. Mordecai - “Listen, if you don’t give us any answers, we will put in the trunk of our super cool car, take you in the ally way and do what we do to our foes.” Pops - “I’m scared.” Then Rigby push Mordecai and began to slap Pops weakly again. Rigby - “Put out your hands.” Pops - “But I don’t want to.” Rigby - “I SAID PUT OUT YOUR HANDS!” Pops got scared and held out his hands and was even more scared. Rigby - “You got really nice hands Pops.” Pops yelps and Rigby put lettuce, tomato and bacon on Pops hands, and close them. Rigby - “Now I’m gonna cut your hands off, cook them and make you eat them!” He took out a butcher knife and about to cut them and Pops scream. Mordecai stop him and he said: Mordecai - “Oh my god Fists! Ok, ok, you can be bad cop.” Rigby - “Yeaaauuhhh.” Pops - “I confess! I was in Audrey’s apartment I was giving out free lollipops to people and I gave a couple but I accidently gave her a half eaten one.” Mordecai - “But what about Audrey?” Pops - “I don’t know! I was talking to her until this mean gentleman scared me away.” Rigby - “Gentleman? What Gentlemen?” Pops - “He was wearing a shirt that said F.E on it.” Mordecai and Rigby - “Chuck!” Mordecai - “Thanks Pops, you can leave now.” Pops - “Thank you very much.” He soon left the room and Rigby said: Rigby - “You know what Jay? Since Pops didn’t do it, I say we go visit our old friend Chuck.” Mordecai - “Agreed Fists. We should go back to visit Chuck the Chump.” Rigby - “Good suspect name.” Mordecai - “Thanks.” Then Fists and Jay went back to their super cool car (the cart) to see Chuck the “Iron Stomach” to see if he knows anything about Audrey being missing since he was the ex-boyfriend of Audrey. Driving to Chuck’s House 1:00 PM Mordecai and Rigby where driving in the super cool spy car. While driving Rigby had thought: Rigby (in his mind) - “We are gonna visit our old friend Chuck the “Iron Stomach” or as we call him, Chuck the Chump. The last time we saw him, we helping Benson in an eating contest with him. Maybe he’s knows something about Audrey being missing. Chuck’s house 1:15 PM They parked our car in the streets and Rigby was about to bang the door open, until Mordecai stop him. Mordecai - “Wait Fists!” Rigby - “What is it Jay?” Mordecai - “Don’t you remember in the shows where the guy count to three and then they bang the door and say freeze?” Rigby - “Yeah so?” Mordecai - “Can we do it?” Rigby - “Augh! Fine.” Mordecai - “One.” Rigby - “Two.” Mordecai - “Three!” They both bang the door open and saw Chuck eating a sandwich. He turned around and saw Mordecai and Rigby banged his door down. Chuck - “What are you two losers doing at my house?” Rigby - “Shut it chump! We want answers and we want them now!’ Chuck - “Answers?” Mordecai - “Yeah like what did you do Audrey?” Rigby - “And do you know about her being missing?” Chuck - “No.” Rigby - “You better give us answers before meet my fists on your face!” Mordecai - “That doesn’t even make any sense Fists!” Rigby - “Shut it Jay!” Mordecai - “Look Chuck, Pops said that was giving out free lollipops, you came and scared him out to talk to Audrey.” Rigby - “So maybe you have something to do this!” Chuck - “If I tell you what happen, can you guys leave me alone?” Mordecai - “Yes.” Chuck - “Ok I went inside to talk her and scared the big head guy so we can talk in private. Anyway I wanted to tell her I’ll be in an eating contest and to join me and refused. Then I saw her eating the lollipops she have gotten and told her to put it away since she has a sweet tooth.” Mordecai - “But what her leaving?” Chuck - “All I know is that she left to the coffee shop to meet some waitress.” Mordecai and Rigby - “Margaret!” Chuck - “Now get out!” Soon they left his house and Rigby said: Rigby - “Maybe Margaret had something to do with Audrey being missing.” Mordecai - “Maybe.” Then they went into the super cool spy car to see Margaret Category:Fanons